Team Mask short: Saku's Big Night
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: The very first segment in my series of shorts based on my successful crossover, Team Mask. Read and Review.


**Team Mask short:**

**Saku's Big Night**

"La la la la la, taking a shower, getting all soapy, la la la la la, ooohhh yeah. Getting ready for a night of fun, at the Konoha Hangout, my oh my it'll be quite a run, and ooh what fun it'll be." sang Saku from inside the shower. Since the night was still young, Saku felt like going out for some excitement and amusement. She knew that the Konoha Hangout was more active during the night, and she used the opportunity to her advantage to get in on the action.

After she was done with her shower, Saku stretched her arm out and reached for the towel hanging on the door. Taking it off the hook and bringing it back, Saku dried herself off and emerged from the shower with the towel wrapped around her.

"Aah, that felt so good. Nothing like a nice and refreshing shower for a lovely lady like me." she said to herself.

"Now then, what to wear, what to wear?" she wondered.

Walking over to her full sized mirror, she began trying to think about what she could possibly wear to the Konoha Hangout. If she was gonna have a big night, she would need the proper attire to suit the occasion.

"Eh, I'll just try changing into a few looks and decide which one will work."

She then twirled around in a tornado for a brief minute before stopping, reappearing dressed in a t-shirt and and blue jeans.

"No, this won't work. I'd look like a complete geek if I wore this to the club."

She then tried again, this time she was dressed as a french girl.

"Sacre bleu, this won't work either."

She tried a third time, only now she had on a pink kimono.

"Absolutely not. Grr, this may take a while."

For the next several minutes, Saku continued to change from one outfit to the next, only to grow more and more dissatisfied with each one. She almost came close to giving up, but decided to give it one last try.

This time, her outfit consisted of an unzipped red jacket, a low cut purple shirt and some tight orange shorts. Upon taking a look in the mirror again, she formed a satisfied smile.

"Now this is more like it. Now to head out for a big night of partying, dancing, and dare I say, karaoke." she boasted.

Once she was fully prepared, Saku went rushing out of the bathroom, through the living room and out the front door, closing it on her way out.

"KONOHA HANGOUT, HERE I COME!" she called out.

* * *

**(Later on)**

Things at the Konoha Hangout were going well so far. Most people were either busy socializing, others were dancing, while the rest just had drinks of soda or juice. Currently, there was a random guy up on the stage singing on the karaoke machine.

But within a few seconds, Saku had finally arrived as she made a dramatic entrance, posing to show herself off.

"Hey everybody, Saku is here and ready to party." she announced.

As she wandered throughout the club, she took the time to examine the decor. This was the second time she had came here, and she felt like she had been there for decades. She remembered the night where she had sang to Naruto in an effort to impress him, and even though he had tricked her with a Shadow Clone, she was still happy about it.

The very moment she heard some music playing, she immediately started dancing like there was no tomorrow. Almost everyone was amazed at her extraordinary dance moves, most of them which were rather cartoonish and somewhat unpredictable. But despite this, her moves proved appealing enough to draw on the attention of multiple guys.

"Don't you lady readers out there just love it when guys find you irresistible?"

Upon spotting the karaoke machine up on the stage, Saku once again got an idea on what to do next.

"Stand back folks, get ready to be dazzled by my fabulous singing talents."

Zooming up to the stage, she bumped the guy off the side and quickly grabbed hold of the mic. Then, she got another idea on what to sing.

"It looks like I'm gonna need some extra help here. Luckily I know just who to call."

"That won't be necessary. Because we're already here." said none other than Yama, whom popped up out of nowhere along with Hina and Ten.

"Aww, you girls followed me, didn't you?"

"Actually, we had came here before you did." said Ten.

"So, are you girls thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Saku with a sly grin.

"Mm-hmm." they replied in unison.

At that very moment, all four girls gathered up on stage, with Yama, Hina and Ten each grabbing their own mics.

Once they were prepared, they soon started singing the night away.

Saku:

Yo, I'll tell you what I want,what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really

really really wanna zigazig ah

Yama:

If you want my future, forget my past,

If you wanna get with me, better make it fast,

Now don't go wasting my precious time,

Get your act together we could be just fine

Ten:

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really,

really really wanna zigazig ah

Saku & Yama:

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,

Make it last forever friendship never ends,

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

As they kept singing, Saku and her friends began to dance their way around the club, playfully toying with the guys by making flirtatious gestures such as ruffling their hair, stroking their cheeks and even winking at them. From there and so on, they continued singing and dancing.

Hina:

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,

Say you can handle my love are you for real,

I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try,

If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye

Saku:

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really

really really wanna zigazig ah

Hina & Ten:

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,

Make it last forever friendship never ends,

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

Yama:

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me,

you gotta listen carefully,

We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,

we got G like MC who likes it on an

Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,

And as for me you'll see,

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down and wind it all around

All:

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,

Make it last forever friendship never ends,

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

Saku & Hina:

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,

you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam,slam, slam

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your bodydown and wind it all around

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down zigazig ah

All:

If you wanna be my lover

The whole club erupted with loud applause and cheering as the crowd was instantly blown away by their performance.

"Ah, such a glorious night for applause." said Ten while blowing kisses.

"Thank you all, you're so wonderful." said Saku.

"Wow, this was a fun night."

"More than that, this is something that I like to call, ONE BIG NIGHT."

"Hoho, really?" asked Yama.

"Yes, but unfortunately, it won't last. This is a short after all, and it's coming to an end."

"When exactly?"

"Right about-"

(She suddenly gets cut off, as the frame begins to close in a circular motion, only for Saku to hold it open)

"Before we close out, I just want to say thanks to all of you who have read this short. But not to worry, they're will be plenty more-"

(The frame closes up around her neck)

" *strained* Where...that came from. Until then, later readers."

(She forces her head out of the frame, which closes entirely)

* * *

**Well, here's the first entry in my series of shorts based on my story, Team Mask.**

**I know this short centered on Saku, but I decided to have Yama, Hina and Ten appear in order to do the whole karaoke part.**

**I hope you like it, I was trying to make it as funny and entertaining as possible. **

**But like Saku said, there will be more shorts to come. Some of them may be just as funny as this one.**

**Anyway, later folks.**


End file.
